thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Marauder
Team Marauder is an evil organization of Pokémon Hunters are J's Brothers & Sisters from Unova led by her and her older brother, Xhaiden as leaders. When they lost their sister who was supposedly killed by a boy named Ash, and they will make him pay. Hunter X use Dark Balls to turn his Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon, making them evil, aggressive and more powerful than ordinary Pokémon he created Team Hunter's Shadow Pokémon army and build X's empire while his brothers and sisters have Poke Balls. Members #'Hunter X/Xhaiden' (voiced by Mark Oliver): Leader of Team Marauder and the main antagonist of the Xseries. He's a dangerous Pokémon hunter from the Unova region who is now in the Kalos region and has his sights on Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, ever since the very beginning at the Indigo Pokémon League. He knows everything about them, their friends, family, gym leaders and events of their incredible journeys. He's a very skilled and experienced hunter with acrobatics, wearing armored gauntlets w/h merged hand claws and a protective short-sleeved body armor which can withstand any attacks from various Pokemon and wears a tattered cap. He weilds the Dark Sword as his primary weapon for combat and his secondary waepon is an extendable boa staff which is used as a lightening rod. Hunter X conceals his scared eyes in his helmet-like mask to hide his slash scars with a faceplate. He is the older brother of Hunter J, after what happend to her in Sinnoh, Xhaiden cares only about revenge on Ash Ketchum, who's responsible of the death of his sister and he feel anger and sadness, Hunter J at Sinnoh for his association with the lake trio, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. He and Ash both have something in common, while Ash makes his way to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, Hunter X is working up his way to become the world's deadliest Pokémon Hunter, but the only two that stand between his goal, are Ash, and later, Anna. He uses Dark Balls to turn his Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon, making them more evil, aggressive and more powerful after catching them and they emit a dark aura around them and he taught them powerful moves as well. He'll eliminate anyone or anything that gets in his way of revenge. He's cunning, ruthless, cold-hearted, ruthless, merciless, cruel, fierce and sadistic. Unlike Team Rocket, Hunter X plans to destroy Ketchum and his Pikachu to avenge his sister's demise at any cost, this was a shocker to Jessie, James and Meowth that after all the trouble of capturing Pikachu, he's just going to destroy it. He seeks the power of the Dark Water to recreate the world in his own image. His hair color is darkish violet, His uniform is gray, Indigo and black and his eyes are crimson red. He can sometimes mock and make fun of Ash and Anna of their over confidence and arrogance and keeps calling them "Brash Ketchum" and "Deanna Ketchum", in a way to make them angry. He his brothers & sisters are in the Kalos region find Ash and Pikachu and will make them pay by destroying his family, his Pokémon and especially Ash's "Friends". After He drank the Dark Resin which gave him the strength of 5 Wailord and his armor gauntlets have sharp claws can absorb power and can create Shadow Bolts and other Dark Powers. He was so powerful, he defeated every Elite Four member who came across Ash Ketchum. Xhaiden and Ryio were rivals along time ago 10 years old about Ash's age until one day few years later in Unova, Xhaiden discovered the Resin of Darkness, a powerful supstance that thrives from the Dark Tree which gave him the powers of Darkness and transformed his Zoroark in Shadow Zoroark. With so much of this power, he can use this to change the world in his image. He has 5 brothers and 5 sisters. After he found J's goggle's, he built a shrine on his Air Base in her honor. His armor is similar to The Shredder from TMNT (2012). #'Hunter S/Spector '(voiced by Andrew Jackson): Xhaiden's brother and 2nd-in-Command. Specter is an extremely competent man which values organization and discipline above everything else and enjoys to have its dominion expanded at a growing pace which he denotes as perfect to his liking and he agrees with Xhaiden and Ramonio. His uniform is a black suit with gold accents and silver markings, and wields a cane with a Dark Ball on top of it. His voice like Doji from the Beyblade series. He has hazel eyes with dark blue hair #'Hunter T/Thaddeus' (voiced by Paul St. Peter): Hunter X's oldest brother. He carries hunting equipment and Poke Balls for his brothers and sisters, he also mourns the lost of his sister, J. He's the tallest and the muscle of the family. Thaddeus always agrees with his brother, even though he may be older but he respects X as his leader. He also likes to flirt with women as a ladies man like Brock, T dragging away from R all the women. His sleeveless uniform is black with yellow markings and wears a black cowboy hat and a yellow bandana over his mouth, black cut off vest and his eyes are reddish brown. He speaks in a western Texan accent. He wields a pair of metal bolas and an energy lasso. He develops a heated rivalry with Brock and Bradford. He had a secret crush on Diantha when every time he sees her, he gets distracted. #'Hunter A/Allden '(voiced by Mark Diraison): Xhaiden's third brother. He has a twisted, crazed, sadistic and insane personality, bursting out an insane laughter at his opponents and enemies' pain and misery to their Pokémon for fun with a grin on his face. Allden also shows great hatred towards Ash and his worthless friends. His uniform is black with blue markings and his eyes are amber. #'Hunter R/Ramonio' (voiced by Jason Griffith): Xhaiden's fourth brother. Ramonio is the most calm of the family, as long he doesn't lose his cool. He used a dark resin-powered a electric guitar amplify his Pokémon's power. His uniform is black with red markings, wearing an overcoat. Ramonio's voice sounds like Leonardo Mirage and Shadow the Hedgehog. #'Hunter V/Velvett' (voiced by Rachael Lillis): Xhaiden's sister. She's the same age as her sister, J and more mature than her two sisters, Kayella and Gabriella. Velvatt still has overall kindness, but shows an immense amount of hatred toward Ash for killing her sister but she is realy looking out for him in secret. Unliker her brother, Xiakxsis, she can sometimes skeptical and shows least concern for his well-being for his vendetta. Her uniform is black with green markings, strap-on high heels, and a she wears long black jeans. Her hair is black and her eyes are lime green. #'The Deadly Damsels': A duo of twin Pokémon Hunters. They also like to compete in Pokémon Contests and use their skills for battles. They're Velvett's and J's younger sisters. Both of them were very close to Hunter J and when she died by Ash, they were devastated and in deep sorrow then they want to make him their practice dummy. They both like to cause mayhem, and a lot of fun. Their improvised fusion moves are: Dark Fire Vortex (Leipard's Dark Pulse + Pyroar's Fire Spin), Flaming Shadow Saw (Pyro's Flame Wheel + Liepard's Shadow Claw), ##'Hunter K/Kayella' (voiced by Bella Hudson): Kayella is Velvett's sister. During a battle with Ash, she mocks by calling him a little boy. Her female uniform is black with orange flames. She has long red hair with neon orange highlights bangs and her eyes are Brilliant gamboge. Her voice sounds like Blaze the Cat She likes to use Fire types, especially her partner, Pyroar. She wears long black jeans, a black tube top, vest and high-heels. ##'Hunter G/Gabriella '(voiced by Stephanie Sheh): Gabriella is Kayella's twin sister. She hates when her outfit gets dirty or ruined. Her female uniform is black with purple stripes. She has long violet hair with neon purple highlights bangs and her eyes are Brilliant gamboge. She likes to use Dark, Ghost and Poison types. She wears long black jeans, a black tube top, vest and high-heels. #'Dr. Zyrus' (Ron Halder): Team Hunter's chief Scientist and a brilliant genius. He studies Shadow Pokémon with Romonio's Laptop for his research and he has a right cybernetic arm after lost his real arm in an accident years ago and six robotic tentacles on his back. His computer has a database on all other top Pokémon Trainers, especially Ash and his friends, knowing their strategies, strengths and weaknesses.. His unifom is black with a white lab coat. His Elgyem and Beheeyem are his personal assistants. He spends most of the day on the Air Base in his Laboratory and he produces Dark Balls using the Liquid of Darkness. He prefers to be called "Dr" to everyone, inlcuding his siblings. #'Hunter M/Malerie' (voiced by Caren Lyn Tackett): Xhaiden's fourth sister with a cold-heart who likes to be in the cold. She is also known as the "Ice Witch". When she gets angry her eyes glow purple and the Cryogonal responds to her rage. She wears a cowl hoodie that conceals her whitish hair. Her female uniform is black with light cyan ice markings and her eyes are magenta. Her voice like Rouge the Bat. #'Hunter C/Claudia '(voiced by): Xhaiden's fith sister. Claudia is an arrogant, fasionable, loyal, formal woman. She will constantly taunt those below her in battle or simply not acknowledge them at all. She's a tall, busty, older woman with orange eyes with blonde hair with blue bangers. Her uniform is black with silver markings. *'Team Marauder Grunts': They wear Helmets that conceal their identities and their uniforms have a black, grey and purple color scheme. They are like J's hechmen. Their Pokemon are Magnemite, Magneton, Aerodactyl/Mega Aerodactyl, Houndoom/Mega Houndoom, Charmeleon, Golbat, Spearow, Dodrio and Kenas, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The mostly rely on using their plasma rifles, Taser rods **Shadow Guard: Xhaiden's elite troops who use Shadow Pokémon as their master does. Xhaiden has shared his dark power with his loyal men. *'Hunt-Bots': Team Marauder's Robotic foot-soldiers they built by Dr. Zyrus that assists Xhaiden and his siblings on their mission to destroy Ash and Pikachu. They have free-wills with some personalities to steal other people's Pokemon they attack moves are: Ice Beam, Flamethower, Thunder Bolt and Rage 'Team Hunter's Pokémon' *'Xhaiden's Shadow Pokémon': **'Zoroark/Mega Zoroark'♂ (voiced by Jason Griffith): Zororak is Xhaiden's powerful partner and Pikachu's arch enemy. It's a Shiny Zoroark with Blue/Black fur and golden eyes. Zoroark's moves are Dark Pulse, Dark Hyper Beam, Agility, Close Combat, Rock Smash, Night Slash, Low Kick, Bounce, Shadow Rush and Night Daze. Shadow Zoroark shows great loyalty to his master since it was a Zorua and it's special ability is Illusion. It becomes Dark Mega Zoroark with the use of a Zoroarkite, however, due to the effects of the Dark Resin, Zoroark's Mega Evolution has become perminant. It's growl and voice sounds like Sonic the Werehog. He was the very first to become a Shadow Pokémon. **'Tyranitar/Mega Tyranitar'♂: Xhaiden's number two powerful partner next to Zoroark. In Shadow from with red glowing eyes. Tyranitar's moves are Crunch, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Fire Punch, Sandstorm, Iron Tail and Dark Hyper Beam. It becomes Dark Mega Tyranitar. **'Spiritomb/Mega Spiritomb'♂: Freed by Hunter X from the stone tower in Solaceon Town and told it that they both want revenge on Ash Ketchum for what he's done to them and he promises that it'll have it's chance and captures it with a Dark Ball, making it more powerful than it ever was. Spiritomb's moves are Shadow Ball, Dark Hyper Beam, Nightmare, Giga Impact, Smokescreen, Perish song and Night Shade. **'Shadow Lugia'♂: Xhaiden's powerful legendary flying Pokémon that he captured years ago, corrupting and bending it to his will. Shadow Lugia's moves are Shadow Blast, Shadow Shed, Shadow Down and Shadow Storm. It serves as a Team Hunter's trump card/secret weapon and a transportation. It's aboard the airship in it's restraints. It's roar like Perfect Chaos and Godzilla 1999-2004. And it supposed to be stronger than an average Lugia. **'Seviper'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Seviper's moves are Poison Fang, Wrap, Gastro Acid, Poison Tail and Venom Drench. **'Garchomp/Mega Garchomp'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Garchomp's moves are Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Earth Power, Outrage and Dragon Breath. It becomes Dark Mega Garchomp. **'Kommo-o'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Kommo-o's moves are Clanging Scales, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower, Fire Fang and Dragon Rage. **'Galvantula'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Galvantula's moves are Spider Wed, String Shot, Electrowed, Electro Ball, Signal Beam, Thunder Bolt. **'Arcanine'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes and surrounds itself in purple flames. Arcanine's moves are **'Golisopod' *'Thaddeus's Pokémon': **'Steelix/Mega Steelix'♂ (voiced by Unshō Ishizuka): Steelix is Thaddeus's partner. Steelix's moves are Iron Tail, Dig, Sandstorm, Bind, Rock Throw, Harden, Hyper Beam and Smack Down. **'Bastiodon'♂: Bastiodon's moves are Tackle, Iron Head, Flash Cannon, Iron Defense, Double Edge, Metal Sound, Skull Bash and Heavy Slam. **'Electivire'♂: Electivire's moves are Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Electric Terrain, Electroball, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave and Charge Beam. **'Swampert/Mega Swampert'♂: Swampert's moves are Hydro Pump, Scald, Hammer Arm, Mud Shot, Mud Bomb, Whirlpool, Muddy Water and Water Pledge. **'Ferrothorn'♂: Ferrothorn's moves are Gyro Ball, Rock Climb, Power Whip, PinMissle, Ingrain, Giga Drain, Rock Polish and Frenzy Plant. **'Pangoro'♂: Pangoro's moves are Comet Punch, Focus Blast, Circle Throw, Sky Uppercut, Fling, Power-Up Punch and Shadow Claw **'Haxorus'♂: Haxorus' moves are Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Tail, Guillotine and Outrage. **'Conkeldurr'♂: Conkeldurr's attacks are Pound, Focus Energy, Superpower, Focus Punch, Protect, Wide Guard and Stone Edge *'Allden's Pokémon': **'Gengar/Mega Gengar'♂: Gengar is Allden wicked Partner. Gengar's moves are Hex, Shadow Ball, Lick, Hypnosis, Nightmare, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Claw, Smog and Dark Pulse. **'Sableye/Mega Sableye'♂: Sableye is Allden's second main Pokemon. Sableye's moves are Night Shade, Scratch, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak and Punishment. **'Gliscor'♂: Gliscor's moves are Guillotine, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, Razor Wind, Cross Poison, Agility, Fury Cutter, and Metal Claw **'Cofagrigus/Mega Cofagrigus'♂: It serves as Allden's mode of transportation. Cofagrigus' moves are Hex, Knock Off, Haze, Dream Eater, Astonish, Shadow Ball, Night Shade and Scary Face. **'Trevenant'♂: Trevenant's moves are Wood Hammer, Horn Leech, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Razor Leaf, Will-O-Wisp, Forest Curse and Growth. **'Banette'♂: Banette's moves are Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Psychic, Gunk Shot, Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Facade, Knock Off and Hidden Power. **'Rotom'♂: Allden's Rotom has a dark aura of electricity around it change into it's different forms at will unlike any other Rotom. Rotom's Normal forme moves are Trick, Discharge, Confuse Ray, Electro Ball and Double Team. Rotom's Heat forme moves are Ember, Overheat, Will-O-Wisp and Flamethrower. Rotom's Fan forme moves are Air Slash, Whirlwind, and Gust. It's Wash '''forme moves are Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Scald and Water Pulse . Rotom's '''Frost forme moves are Blizzard, Icy Wind, Ice Shard and Ice Beam. And Rotom's Mow forme moves are Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed and Crunch. *'Ramonio's Pokémon': **'Charizard/Mega Charizard Y' (Shiny)♂: Ramonio's partner after Charmeleon evolved his Charizard has a scar on it's right eye. Charizard's moves are Fire Blast, Fly, Fire Fang, Steel Wing, Flamethrower, Earthquake and Fire Pledge. Ramonio's Charizard will face off with Ash's Charizard **'Skarmory'♂: Ramonio's second main Pokemon for recon in the skies. Skarmory's moves are Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Drill Peck, Agility, Iron Defense, Roost, Double Team, Metal Sound and Brave Bird. **'Hydreigon'♂: It serves as Ramonio's mode of transportation. Hydreigon's moves are Tri Attack, Outrage, Dragon Rage, Body Slam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Signal Beam and Charge Beam. **'Huntail'♂: Huntail's moves are Bite, Whirlpool, Dive, Brine, Bind, Water Pulse and Aqua Ring. **'Hitmonlee'♂: Hitmonlee's moves are Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Forsieght, Meditate, Focus Blast, Hi Jump Kick, Bounce, Wide Guard and Blaze Kick. **'Gyarados/Mega Gyarados'♂: Gyarados' moves are Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Scald, Dragon Rage, Surf, Ice Fang and Aqua Tail. *'Velvett's Pokémon': **'Persian'♀: Persian is Velvett's beautiful partner. She shows great amusement towards Meowth of Team Rocket. Persian's moves are Scratch, Power Gem, Fury Swipes, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Captivate and Thunder Bolt. **'Vespiquen'♀: Velvett's second partner: Vespiquen's moves are Power Gem, Gust, Fury Cutter, Defend Order, Heal Order, Attack Order, Bug Buzz and Signal Beam. ***'Combee'♂/♀ and Beedrill♂/♀: Controlled by Vespiquen using Attack, Defend and Heal Order. **'Leafeon'♀: Leafeon's moves are Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Quick Attack, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Flash and Enegy Ball. **'Ariados'♀: Ariados' moves are Spider/Sticky Web, String Shot, Leech Life, Rage Powder, Venom Drench, Poison Sting and Pin Missile. **'Chandelure'♂: Chandelure's moves are Inferno, Smog, Flame Burst, Safeguard, Hex and Will-O-Wisp. **'Skuntank'♀: Skuntank's moves are Smokescreen, Stench, Slash, Poison Gas and Night Slash. **'Fearow'♂: Fearow's moves are Peck, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Drill Run, FeatherDance and Fury Attack. **'Gothitelle'♀: Gothitelle's moves are Confusion, Psybeam, Heal Block, Psychic, Telelport, and Psyshock. *'Kayella's Pokémon': **'Pyroar'♀: Kayella's number one partner. Pyro's moves Flame Charge, Fire Fang, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Tackle, Overheat and Noble Roar. **'Ninetails'♀: Ninetail's moves are Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Double Team, Quick Attack, Secret Power, Agility, Attract and Tail Slap. **'Magmortar'♂: Magmortar's moves are Fire Blast, Smokescreen, Fire Punch, Flame Charge, Overheat, Belly Drum, Flame Burst and Mega Punch. **'Flareon'♀: Flareon's moves are Flamethrower, Tackle, Sand Attack, Charm, Helping Hand and Lava Plume. **'Volcarona'♀: Volcarona's moves are Silver Wind, Ember, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Gust, and Fiery Dance. *'Gabriella's Pokémon': **'Liepard'♀: Liepard is Gabriella's favorite patner. Leipard's moves are Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Fury Swipe, Agility, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Assist and Gunk Shot. **'Drapion'♂: Gabriella's secondary Pokémon. Drapion's moves are Poison Fang, Venoshock, Cross Poison, Iron Tail, Night Slash, Pin Missile, Retaliate, Dig and Toxic Spikes. **'Salazzle '♀: Salazzle's moves are Poison Gas, Scratch, Attract, Smog, Shadow Claw and Acrobatics . **'Espeon'♀: Espeon's moves are Psybeam, Tackle, Swift, Confusion, Quick Attack, Light Screen and Dazzling Gleam. **'Dustox'♀: Dustox's moves are Poison Sting, Gust, Silver Wind, Solar Beam, Venoshock and Psybeam. *'Zyrus's Pokemon': **'Elgyem'♂ and Beheeyem♂: They're Zyrus' two personal assistants. Their moves are Confusion, Light Screen, Psychic, Safeguard, Psybeam, Teleport and Charge Beam. **'Magnezone': Magnazone's moves are Zap Cannon, Mirror Shot, Magnetic Flux, Tackle, Spark, Lock-On, Magnet Bomb and Mirror Coat ***'Magnemite' (45): Their moves are Tackle, Thunderbolt, Lock-On, Discharge, Volt Switch and Thunder Shock. **'Bronzong': Bronzong's moves are Confusion, Psywave, Iron Defense, Block, Safeguard and Heavy Slam **'Klinklang': Both of their moves are Hear Grind, Vice Grip, Charge, Metal Sound, Autotomize and Shift Gear. **'Metagross': It serves as act of transportation Byrus. Metagross's moves are Bullet Punch, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Meteor Mash, Hyper Beam and Magnet Rise *'Malerie's Pokémon': **'Glaceon'♀: Malerie's Partner. Glaceon's moves are Icy Wind, Tackle, Helping Hand, Ice Fang, Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Quick Attack and Hail. **'Beartic'♂: Malerie's bodyguard. Beartic's moves are Ice Punch, Ice Beam, Icicle Crash, Focus Punch, Protect, Blizard and Sheer Cold. **'Froslass'♀: Frosslass' moves are Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Double Team and Powder Snow. **'Weavile'♂: Weavile's moves are Scratch, Beat Up, Leer, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Icy Wind and Ice Punch. **'Cryogonal' (x100): They hover over Malerie for protecting her. Their moves are Ice Beam, Blizzard, Mist, Reflect, Light Screen, Ice Shard and Recover. *'Spector's Pokémon': **'Noivern'♂: Noivern is Spector's loyal partner and his moves Boomburst, Supersonic, Air Slash, Leech Life, Draco Meteor, Whrilwind, Dragon Claw, and Moonlight **'Solrock': Solrock's moves are Psychic, Harden, Confusion, Solar Beam, Cosmic Power, Morning Sun, Gyro Ball, Safeguard and Earth Power. **'Doublade'♂: Doublade's moves are Slash, Swords Dance,, Iron Defense, Sacred Sword and Fury Cutter. **'Armoldo'♂: Armoldo's moves are Water Gun, Rock Blast, X-Scissor, Crush Claw, AncientPower, Dig and Metal Claw. **'Crawdaunt'♂: Crawdaunt's moves are Crabhammer, Harden, Vice Grip, Bubble Beam, Scald, Surf and Double Edge. **'Honchkrow'♂: Honchkrow's moves are Night Slash, Haze, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, Peck, Defog and Sky Attack. **'Grovyle'♂: Grovyle's moves are Bullet Seed, Pound, Leaf Blade, Detect, Quick Attack, Leaf Storm, Agility, Leech Seed, Safeguard and Grass Pledge. *'Claudia's Pokémon': **'Meowstic'♀: Meowstic is Claudia's fabulous partner. Meowstic's moves are Quick Guard, Charm, Miracle Eye, Assist, Attract, Psychic and Stored Power. **'Malamar'♀: Malamar's moves are Superpower, Psybeam, Light Screen, Hypnosis, Topsy-Turvy, Round and Psycho Cut. **'Tentacruel': Tentacruel's moves are Poison Sting, Constrict, Toxic Spikes, Acid Spray, Hydro Pump, Wring Out, Sludge Wave, Rapid Spin and Bind. **'Jolteon': Jolteon's moves are Thunder, Quick Attack, Agility, Attract, Thunder Fang, Thunder Wave, Wild Charge and Pin Missile. **'Yanmega'♀: It's attacks are SonicBoom, Bug Buzz, Attract, Signal Beam, Wing Attack and Tackle. **'Misdreavus'♀: It's attacks are Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Ominous Wind, Perish Song, Night Shade, Hidden Power and Knock Off. **'Lunatone': Lunatone's moves are Tackle, Harden, Confusion, Cosmic Power, Moonlight, Gyro Ball, Safeguard and Earth Power. Weapons and Vehicles Plasma Rifles Long range weapons use by marauder Grunts. The Daedalus It's a massive flying fortress and Team Marauder's mobile HQ. 8 hanger bays, the bridge and a battlefield in the center of the ship. It's armed with 33 defense turrets, 16 plasma cannons, a shrine to hunter J and a gaint fusion cannon that are power by the Dark resin that Xhaiden first found somewhere in Unova. With that, Xhaiden plans to fire the cannon to engulf the world in darkness and corrupt all Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon. Category:Organization